wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Di Dicki Do Dum
"Di Dicki Do Dum" is a song with Irish dancers from Big Red Car, Here Comes The Big Red Car and Wiggle Town!. This song is similar to "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar". It's adapted from The Liberton Boys Polka. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics Big Red Car (album) Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Wiggle Town! (album) Hands by your side, Knee dress or pants, Stand up straight, Let's Irish Dance! Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Trivia * Wags the Dog is absent in the 2016 version because Dominic Field only got to play Henry the Octopus while his big sister Clare played Dorothy the Dinosaur. * In 2015, the Wiggles filmed two different versions for 2016, one for Wiggle Town! and one for Dance Dance!. * An instrumental track of this song is played in the DVD menu of Here Comes the Big Red Car and Racing to the Rainbow. * The 1995 version plays in F while the current version since 2015 plays in C. * The Wiggle Town! version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel during St. Patrick's Day on March 17th 2016. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:British songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs